Various processes for the desalination of saltwater and brackish water are known in the art. Examples of processes and system for desalination are disclosed in el Din Nasser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,436; Weinberger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,690; and Kamiya, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,162; all of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes. In general, desalination processes apply some form of energy, such as heat, to the saltwater and brackish water, causing the water to evaporate or vaporize, leaving behind salt and other contaminants.
Gas-powered turbines and electrical generators also are known in the prior art. Examples of gas-powered turbines and generators are disclosed in Yamanaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,322 and Ziegenfuss, U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,716, both of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes. Electrical generators of this sort produce exhaust streams with excess heat and various gases, such as carbon dioxide. Such exhaust streams often are wastefully emitted into the ambient environment.